Daddy Don
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Olivia has got a lot on her plate now with her and Elliot's kids. Can she handle it? By herself? With Elliot? With her father? With her friends? Can she keep the life that she loved before the twins? Or is her life changed forever?
1. Questions

Daddy…Don

Chapter 1-Questions

Elliot and Olivia have been engaged for a while now and are ready to set a date for the wedding. Though one thing keeps looming over Olivia's mind: _Who is my father?_ Because she is traditional in that the father should walk his daughter down the isle no matter who he is, or what he did. What she doesn't know is that her real father may be closer than she thinks.

Don: Olivia! Elliot! In my office now!

Elliot: Coming!

Olivia: What's up Cap?

Don: I wanted to give you two the good news first. Our perp. was found guilty on all charges.

Olivia: That's great Cap!

Elliot: Yeah, awesome!

With that they leave his office and Olivia heads to the office of ME Melinda Warner. She wants to find out if her blood matches anyone in their system to try and match it.

Melinda: It might take a few days but I'll try.

Olivia: That's fine I can wait.

Melinda: So am I looking through just perps. or…

Olivia: Anyone…even police if you have to. I don't know what this guy's profession was.

Melinda: Ok. Will do.

Olivia: Thanks.

She leaves the office and goes straight home. Elliot was already there and just putting dinner on the table.

Elliot: Hey sweetie! Where have you been?

Olivia: Paying a visit to Warner.

Elliot: What for?

Olivia: Stuff!

Elliot: Ok. Fine.

They eat, watch some TV, and then go to bed. The next morning Olivia wakes up first and gets dressed and ready all before Elliot wakes. Then once Elliot gets up she makes them both breakfast and coffee. They go to work and they see Melinda and Don standing around their desks.

Olivia: Hey guys, what's up?

Don slowly walks back into his office and shuts the door behind him.


	2. Answers

Chapter 2-Answers

Melinda walks over to Olivia and hands her a large, yellow envelope.

Melinda: Here is the information you wanted…on that guy. (Sounding unsure of how to put it not knowing if Olivia said anything to Elliot)

She walks out quickly and then Olivia sits down at her desk. She opens the envelope and a tape and several papers come out. Olivia gets her tape player out of her desk and puts the tape in.

_Don: Are you sure?_

_Serena: Positive. The baby isn't my rapist's, it has to be yours._

_Don: I can't…I don't…I mean…_

_Serena: I know Don. You have a life here with the police and I respect that…_

With that Olivia shuts off the tape player and a single tear streams down her face. Elliot rushes over to Don's office door and starts banging on it.

Elliot: Don! Open up!

Don slowly opens the door and lets Elliot inside.

Elliot: What the hell Don?

Don: Elliot let me explain, please.

Elliot: I'd like to here this excuse.

Don: I didn't mean…I loved Serena…I love Olivia…

Elliot: Then tell her the TRUTH!

Don hangs his head and moves towards the door. He opens it and sees Olivia with her head resting on her arms on her desk crying.

Don: Olivia.

Olivia: What!

Don: I'm…Let me explain…Please…I…

Olivia: What! What do you have to say? Tell me is it true?

Don: Lets find out. (He picks up the envelope and takes out the papers inside)

Olivia looks at him wide eyed. He looks at her with a look of someone who just went through a catastrophic phenomenon.

Don: I'm your father.


	3. Explainations

Chapter 3-Explainations

Don: Olivia I…I'm sorry.

Olivia: Don't!

Don: Please. Let me…

Olivia: Explain! Ha! I'd like to here this one!

Don: Your mother and I dated for a year before you were born. When she told me she said that we would be better off apart and that you would be better off not knowing.

Olivia: Better off!

Don: I know I can't tell you how sorry I am.

Olivia: You're sorry! All this time and nothing! Now all you can say is that you're sorry! Damn it Don! Or should I start calling you DAD!

With that she storms off and Elliot chases after her. They go home and Olivia plops on the couch and rolls herself into a ball. She starts to cry and Elliot goes over to her and wraps his arms around her.

Elliot: I love you.

Olivia: I love you too. I'm sorry about everything.

Elliot: No, it is ok.

Olivia: Don is my father. (Putting her face in her hands in and shaking her head in disbelief)

Elliot: (Sighs) I can't believe it either. Why didn't he say anything for so long?

Olivia: He said I would have been better off. Well screw him! How is living with an abusive, drunken mother and never even knowing my father being better off!

Elliot: I know Olivia. I know.

He kisses her forehead and holds her close.

Elliot: Now you know the truth. That is what matters right now.

Olivia: I don't know…

Elliot: About what?

Olivia: About everything. I just wanted to know because I wanted to have my father walk me down the isle at our wedding. Now I…I'm not even sure about all of that.

Elliot: The wedding?

Olivia: I'm sorry Elliot. I don't know. Everything is just so confusing right now.

She leaves and goes to take a walk in Central Park to clear her mind.


	4. Thoughts

Chapter 3-Thoughts

This chapter is written in Olivia's POV. These are all of her thoughts about Don, Elliot and her life. Olivia is sitting on a park bench in Central Park.

_What is going on?_

_Why is this happening to me?_

_What about Don?_

_What about Elliot?_

_What about me?_

_Don is my father. He is my own flesh in blood. My mother new that we would find each other someday, somehow._

_I shouldn't have even started this. I am so stupid. I just wanted to know and now that I do I wish I could take it all back. I hate myself. I am so stupid._

_Don must hate himself too. He must be going back and forth in his mind about the whole thing like me. He must be as devastated as I am. He must be as confused as me._

_Oh-My-Gosh Elliot! I left him like that. I can't believe it. I love him. He loves me. I want to marry him but I am just so torn. I need him in my life. He needs me. We need each other to stay sane._

_I have a father who I have never known but have known for years. I have a love to last me a lifetime. I have never felt this way about anyone. I have never thought that I could be loved as I know he loves me. I never thought that I could have someone in my life to call DAD. I just want to hold him and tell him how much I love him and how sorry I am for the way I reacted. I need to tell Elliot that I am sorry I left and that I love him more than life itself._

She stands up and walks home. She keeps thinking about what she will say to Elliot and when she sees Don, what will she say to him.


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5-Feelings

She gets to the door of their apartment and takes a deep breath. As she was about to put her hand on the handle Elliot opened the door.

Elliot: I knew you'd be back sooner or later.

Olivia smiled and came inside. Don, John and Fin were sitting on the couch.

Don: Olivia…

She rushes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

Olivia: (Whispers in his ear) I love you and I'm sorry it took so long.

Don: I'm sorry about everything. I love you too, angel.

They separate and he smiles at her sweetly. Then she looks at Elliot and smiles. She goes and hugs him too. They kiss and embrace tighter.

Elliot: I love you.

Olivia: I love you too. I am sorry for leaving you like that.

Elliot: I understand. I forgive you.

Olivia: Lets get married this weekend!

All: What?

Olivia: Yeah!

Elliot: Are you sure?

Olivia: Yes and I want my father to walk me down the isle.

Don: Of course I will.

She hugs him tightly again.

Elliot: Ok let's do it!

Don: I have to go to the office and make some calls. I'll talk to you later. I love you both.

Olivia: Love you too.

Fin: Yeah we have to go too. See you guys later.

John: Yeah, later.

Elliot: Bye guys.

Olivia kisses Elliot and drags him into the bedroom. She unties his tie and unbuttons his shirt. He kisses her neck and lifts her shirt over her head.

Elliot: I love you and I am so glad everything worked out.

Olivia: Me too. I love you and now I can love Don as my DAD.

Elliot: I'm glad.

Olivia: Let's stop talking about that. Right now it is just you and me.

They lie on the bed and continue to take each other's clothes off. They make passionate love all night long.


	6. Phone Calls

Chapter 6-Phone Calls

In this chapter Don makes several important phone calls.

WPP CEO: Hello Cregan, How are you?

Don: Fine. I was wondering if you could do me a favor.

WPP CEO: Like what?

Don: Give me the number of Alexandra Cabot.

WPP CEO: Why do you need it?

Don: My daughter is getting married and Alex use to be her best friend. It would mean a lot to her if she were at the wedding.

WPP CEO: Ok I'll give it you and congrats.

Don: Thanks.

He gives him the number and hangs up.

Phone ringing.

Jackson: Hello.

Don: Hi I was wondering if I could speak with your wife.

Jackson: Who is this?

Don: Captain Don Cregan of the NYPD.

Alex: (On the other line) Don!

Jackson: You got it babe?

Alex: Yeah!

Don: Alex?

Alex: Yeah it's me Don. What's up?

Don: Long story short. I am Olivia's real father and her and Elliot are getting married and I know she would want you to be there.

Alex: Whoa! Wait! What? You're Olivia's father?

Don: Yeah well it is hard to explain. I dated her mother…she wanted to know the truth…etc.

Alex: Ok you can fill me in more when I get there. When is the wedding?

Don: This weekend.

Alex: I'll be there.

Don: Great! See you then!

Alex: Bye!

He hangs up and then dials another number.

Brian: Cassidy!

Don: Hey Brian it is Don!

Brian: Don, Hey! Word on the street is Liv and El are getting hitched. Is it true?

Don: Yeah they are getting married this weekend. I know they would love it if you came.

Brian: Yeah, sure! I'll be there!

Don: Great! See you then!

Brian: Bye Don!

He hangs the phone up again and then dials one last important number.

Monique: Jeffries!

Don: Hey Jeffries it is Don.

Monique: Hey Don, long time, no see.

Don: Yeah well I was wondering if you were available this weekend. El and Liv are getting married and I know they would really like it if you came.

Monique: Ok. See you then.

Don: Ok thanks. Talk to you later.

Monique: Bye!

Don: Bye!

He hangs up the phone and smiles to himself. He pictures Olivia and Elliot together at their wedding standing in front of the church kissing. He walks out of his office and goes home.


	7. Before

Chapter 7-Before

It is Friday night and Olivia, Alex and Monique are staying at Casey's place. Olivia was insistent that Elliot does not see her 24 hours before the wedding. Like I said she is a traditionalist.

Casey: Oh-My-God! I can't believe you and Elliot are getting married tomorrow!

Alex: I know that is so awesome!

Monique: Finally!

They all laugh and Olivia stands up and raises her glass.

Olivia: To long lost friends finding each other again!

Casey: I'll drink to that girl.

Monique: Here, here!

Alex: Hell yeah!

Casey: Now to the future Mrs. Elliot Stabler!

All: Yeah!

Olivia: Thank you for coming guys. This is turning out to be the best weekend ever.

Alex: Thank Don. He is the one who called everyone and told us you were getting married.

Olivia: God I love that man. Did he tell you about…

Alex: Yeah.

Casey: What?

Monique: Yeah what is it?

Olivia: Don is my real father.

Casey: But I thought…

Olivia: I know but I did some research and got a blood test to compare to anyone in the system and he was a match. So…

Monique: Wow! So are you going to switch bureaus?

Olivia: I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead. I mean I have no problem working with my husband and my father. I figure I could get closer to both of them the more time I spend with them.

Casey: That's great Olivia.

Alex: Yeah, you shouldn't have to leave a job you love just because the people you love work with you.

Monique: Sounds good to me.

Casey throws a pillow at Monique's head. Then she throws one back but it hits Alex. Then Alex picks one up and throws it at Olivia. It turns into an all out pillow fight. Then they fall asleep on the floor next to each other from exhaustion.


	8. During

Chapter 8-During

The wedding was only an hour away and Olivia and the other girls were in the back room of the church. Elliot, Fin, John and Brian were in the front room of the church. Don was standing outside trying to collect his thoughts and emotions. Then Olivia goes out to find Don.

Olivia: Hey!

Don: Hey! How are you doing?

Olivia: I am as good as I am going to get. You?

Don: I have waited for this day for the longest time. I just knew that you and Elliot would end up together someday, somehow.

Olivia: Thank you. I love you.

Don: I love you too.

They go inside and the time flies by. It is time for the wedding and Casey (Olivia's Maid-Of-Honor), Alex, and Monique were walking down the isle.

Don: Ready?

Olivia: Ready.

The wedding march begins. They reach the end of the isle and Don kisses Olivia's cheek.

Don: I love you sweetie.

Olivia: I love you dad.

Priest: We are gathered here today to witness the union of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. They have decided to write their own vows to each other.

Elliot: Olivia you have been my partner, my friend, my lover and now I am happy to add wife to that list. You are my world. You are my life and I love you. I will love you forever and always.

Olivia: The past few years that we have been partners I knew I loved every minute of them. You are my partner at work and now I am proud to call you my partner in life. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Through the hard times and the good you are always there for me. I love you for all that you do, all that you did and all of the things I know that we will do together. I love you and I always will Elliot.

Priest: The rings please.

Fin brings the rings over Elliot and Olivia.

Priest: Elliot repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

Elliot: With this ring I thee wed.

Priest: Olivia. With this ring I thee wed.

Olivia: With this ring I thee wed.

Priest: By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

It was the most passionate kiss of their lives. They turn and look at the crowd of friends and family and smile.


	9. After

Chapter 9-After

They all leave the church and head to the precinct for the reception.

John: Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler!

All: Yeah!

Elliot: Thank you all for coming! This is the best day of our lives and you all made it possible! Olivia and I both appreciate everyone for coming to our wedding! I love this woman!

They kiss and then walk on to the dance floor. "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain begins to play.

Elliot: I love you Mrs. Stabler.

Olivia: I love you Mr. Stabler.

After that song was over John came up to a mic and tapped it to make sure it was on.

John: Now Don would like to have a dance with his daughter.

All: Yeah!

"I Loved Her First" by Heartland starts to play.

Don: You look beautiful.

Olivia: Thank you. (She starts to cry)

Don: Don't cry this is a happy occasion.

Olivia: These are happy tears. I am just so happy to be married to Elliot and to be your daughter. I love you daddy.

Don: I love you sweetheart. (He kisses her forehead)

Elliot: This is great.

Alex: Yeah I am so happy you two ended up together. You were meant to be from the beginning. I thought I would never be around to see this day.

Elliot: Speaking of that…

Alex: I am still in the program. Don pulled a few strings to get me here. Although I am known as Allie to my husband and friends where I live now so it isn't much different.

Elliot: Wait! Don called you?

Alex: Yeah he didn't want you two getting married without me being there. So here I am.

Elliot: Here you are. (He hugs her tightly)

The song ends and Don and Olivia walk over to Elliot and Alex. Then Casey, John, Fin, Brian and Monique join the group.

Olivia: This has been wonderful you guys. Thank you for coming.

Brian: Thank Don for calling us.

Olivia: What? You did this?

Don: Yes. I thought it would be the least I could do.

Olivia: Thank you so much.

Don: You deserve the best wedding possible. You deserve everything in the world.

The party goes on for hours. It finally starts to die down at about 4 in the morning.

Fin: Well I have to go. I need my three hours of beauty sleep.

John: Damn right you need beauty sleep.

Fin: Shut up man! Your driving me home!

John: Fine, come on. Night guys.

All: Night!

Olivia: Yeah let's start heading home too. (To Elliot)

Elliot: Yeah. Good night everyone!

All: Good night guys!

Don: Good night. Hey and take some time off. All the time you need.

Olivia: Thanks. We'll see you later then.

Elliot: Bye Don and thank you.

Don: It was nothing. Now go home with your wife.

Casey: See you guys later.

Alex: Yeah bye! I have to head back tomorrow so, I love you guys and congrats again.

Olivia: I love you too Alex. Keep in touch, please.

Alex: I will. I promise.

They all head out after that. Olivia and Elliot go home and go straight up to the bedroom. Olivia takes off her dress and Elliot undoes his tie. She grabs the belt of his pants and unbuckles it. He rolls down his pants and unbuttons his shirt. She puts her hands on his strong chest and kisses him from his neck, to his jaw, and slips her tong into his wide-open mouth. He puts his hands around her waist and lifts her up on to the bed. She lies back and he crawls on top of her. He unclips her bra and she pulls down his boxers. He gently kisses her breast and slides her panties down. He lowers himself in to her and she lets out a moan. She wraps her arms around his shoulders. He bites her lower lip and then her earlobe. He slips a piece of her hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek, then her neck. He bites her shoulder and she moans again.

Elliot: I love you Olivia.

Olivia: I love you too Elliot. I always have and always will.


	10. Daddy Dearest

Chapter 10-Daddy Dearest

It has been a month since the wedding. Olivia is still under Don's command and Elliot is still her partner. Alex and her husband moved to New York so she could be closer to the gang.

Olivia: Oh-My-God!

Alex: What? What does it say?

Olivia: Oh-My-God!

Alex: Are you?

Olivia: Yes. I'm pregnant!

Alex: Oh-My-God! Congratulations!

Olivia: I have to tell the guys.

Alex: Let's go.

They go to the precinct and rush to Don's office where they find Don, Elliot and Fin.

Olivia: Hey guys where's John?

Fin: He is on a case.

Olivia: Oh well. I have an announcement to make.

Elliot: What is it babe?

Olivia: You are going to be a daddy again.

Elliot: What? Oh-My-God. Are you sure?

Olivia: Yes. Are you ok?

Elliot: Yeah sweetie this is wonderful. I love you so much and I am so happy.

Olivia: I am too and I love you more.

Elliot: I doubt that.

Don: Don't argue over that. That is stupid.

Olivia: Grandpa's right.

Don: Oh-My-God!

They all laugh at him sitting down and putting face in his hands.

Fin: Feel old?

Don: Uh, Huh.

Olivia: I'm sorry daddy. (Pouts evilly)

Don: Congratulations sweetie.

Olivia: Thank you. I love you. (She kisses his cheek)

Don: I love you too honey.

John: Hey all!

Fin: Donny's going to be a grandpa, na na na na na.

John: What? Really? Congratulations you guys.

Olivia and Elliot: Thanks John.

Don: In a month I have found out I have a daughter, gave her away to a man I have known longer than her, and found out she is having a baby now.

John: What a month.

Olivia: Yep!

Elliot: Now all we have to do is tell my other four children.

Olivia: Uh, oh. How are we going to tell them?

Elliot: Just tell them. They will be thrilled. I'm sure of it.

Olivia: I hope you're right.


	11. The Others

Chapter 11- The Others

That weekend was Elliot's turn with Dickie and Lizzie. Maureen and Kathleen were coming home from college as well. Olivia was anxious and worried. _What will they think? What will they say? What will they do?_ All of these thoughts were racing through her brain.

Ding! Dong!

Olivia walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. There were all four kids standing outside. She opened the door and smiled sweetly at them.

Maureen: Hey Liv!

Olivia: Hey Maureen how is college going?

Maureen: It is going.

Olivia laughs at the comment and looks at Kathleen. She is the only Stabler kid who didn't seem to like Olivia very much before, and after she and her dad got married. Olivia smiled and Kathleen just pushed her way in shaking her head in disappointment. Dickie and Lizzie ran up and gave Olivia a giant hug.

Olivia: Hi guys how are you?

Dickie and Lizzie: Good!

They run in after Kathleen to find Elliot in the kitchen. Maureen walk in with Olivia but before they got to the kitchen door Maureen stopped.

Maureen: You're pregnant, aren't you?

Olivia: Where did you get an idea like that?

Maureen: It is written all over your face!

Olivia: Ok, yes, I am pregnant.

Maureen: Congratulations!

Maureen wraps her arms around Olivia.

Olivia: Thank you. Now how and when do I tell your brother and sisters? How do you think they will react?

Maureen: Well I am not sure what to say about Kathleen she is still stuck you being the enemy. Mom drilled those stupid thoughts into her head. As for Dickie and Lizzie I think they will be as thrilled as I am.

Olivia: So I should tell them after supper so if anyone decodes to storm off it will be after we are finished.

Maureen: Sounds good to me.

They walk into the kitchen to find Elliot and Dickie setting the table and Lizzie and Kathleen pouring milks for everyone. They all sit down at the table and Olivia whispers the plan into Elliot ear and he shakes his head in approval. He looks at Maureen and smiles. She smiles back at him. They eat and after dinner Kathleen starts to get up.

Kathleen: May I be excused?

Elliot: First Olivia and I have a little announcement to make.

Dickie: What is it? Come on come on!

Elliot: We are having a baby.

Kathleen: Great. Can I go now?

Elliot: Fine go!

Dickie and Lizzie: Yeah we're happy for you Livia. We love you.

Olivia: I love you guys too. Thank you.

Maureen smiled at her two siblings that remained at the table. She looked over at Elliot to figure out what he thought about Kathleen. He had a blank expression on his face telling her that he was disappointed. After they cleaned up Elliot went up to Kathleen's room.

Elliot: Kathleen!

Kathleen: Leave me alone!

Elliot: No! I am your father and I can do whatever I want!

Kathleen: Now you are a father to Olivia's baby so why don't you go to her and just leave me alone.

Elliot: Just because there is going to be another baby in the house doesn't mean I love you any less than the day you were born.

Kathleen: Sure right.

Maureen: Damn it listen to him Kathleen!

Kathleen: Why should I?

Maureen: Because Olivia is in her room crying and you did that!

Kathleen: Good I'm glad! (Putting her face in her pillow and beginning to cry too)

Maureen: I know you don't mean that.

Kathleen: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I love you daddy and I love Olivia too.

Elliot: I know sweetie. I know.

Kathleen gets up and walks to Olivia and Elliot's room she crawls up on to the bed next to Olivia.

Kathleen: I'm sorry. I love you.

Olivia: I love you too.


	12. Love

Chapter 12-Love

Love is a broad term. You can love someone as a sister, a brother, a son, a daughter, a father, a mother, a husband and a wife. To this point all of these types of love have been shown. Now there is one more love that has yet to be shown. The love a best friend is the strongest bond ever. Yes I technically already did express this love but even all of these characters wont understand how much they mean to each other until the very end.

Olivia: So we will meet you at O'Malley's at eight, right?

Casey: Yeah sounds good to me.

Olivia: Ok talk to you later.

Casey: Bye.

Elliot: Hey baby!

Olivia: Hey sweetie. What's up?

Elliot: So who is all going to be there tonight?

Olivia: So far Casey and Alex are in. Alex is bringing her husband. Of course Fin and John basically invited themselves and dad will be there too.

Elliot: …And I called Brian and Monique so that is everyone.

Olivia: Great!

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Elliot: Do you know how much I love you?

Olivia: I have an idea.

Elliot: Hey dad!

Don: Elliot!

Elliot: What? You are my father-in-law.

Don: I know.

Olivia: Hi daddy.

Don: Hey angel how are you today?

Olivia: Fine.

Don: Good. So what is the big thing going down tonight?

Olivia: It is a surprise.

Don: Oh…Ok.

Fin: Hey all!

Elliot: Hey Fin, John.

John: Hi!

Fin: So what's going down tonight?

Elliot: Our lips are sealed.

John: But…

Olivia: No! Nothing until tonight!

All: Fine!

They all go home to get ready for the get together that night. Olivia and Elliot are at home with the kids. Alex and Jackson are at home talking about what could be up with tonight. Fin was over at John's house wondering the same thing. Then there was Don. He was sitting in his living room secretly knowing exactly what Elliot and Olivia were up to. He smiled to himself and then went to his car to go to O'Malley's. He turned on the car radio and "I Loved Her First" was playing. He sang along with the song that he danced to with his daughter at her wedding reception. Fin and John left a short time later. Alex and Jackson left their house and went to pick up Casey. She had no idea what was going on either. They were all confused as to why Elliot and Olivia called this meeting of friends. Brian and Monique arrived at O'Malley's at the same time and saw Elliot and Olivia sitting at the bar.

Brian: Hey guys what's up?

Olivia: Hey Brian glad you could make it.

Brian: Yeah well you said you had something to tell everyone and so here I am. Now where is everyone else?

Elliot: On their way hopefully.

Brian: Hey Liv you look great tonight.

Olivia: Thanks Brian.

Just then Alex, Casey and Jackson walked in.

Alex: Hey guys. Everyone this is Jackson.

Olivia: Nice to finally meet you.

Jackson: Nice to meet you.

Casey: Hey you two so spill it.

Elliot: Not until John, Fin, and Don get here.

Olivia: (Whispering into Elliot's ear) Although I think dad already figured it out.

Elliot: Huh?

Olivia: Yeah don't ask.

Casey: What's up?

Olivia: Nothing! Chill!

Don: Hey sweetie! Hey everyone! (He kisses Olivia's cheek)

John: Hey guys!

Fin: Yo!

Olivia: Hey guys!

Casey: Ok now everyone is here. Now what is it?

Olivia: We found out that we are having twins!

All: Yeah!

John: Elliot was a very busy boy.

Elliot: Shut up John!

Don: Congratulations guys. (Whispers to Olivia) I heard.

Olivia: I thought you probably did.

The rest of the night was spent partying and the guys smoking cigars and drinking until they dropped. They left in all of there separate cars. Olivia and Elliot walked home. When they got there, there were several messages on their answering machine.

_Beep!_

_Mr. and Mrs. Stabler this is Mercy General Hospital. I am calling to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Murphy (Ale and Jackson) and a passenger in their car Casey Novak were in a severe car accident. Mrs. Murphy and Miss Novak are in critical condition but Mr. Murphy didn't make it. I am sorry to tell you like this._

_Beep!_

_Mercy General again. Sorry to have to call you like this again but Mr. John Munch and Mr. Odafin Tutuola were in a car accident. They are both in stable condition._

_Beep!_

_Elliot! Olivia! It's Don! Everyone is at the hospital. Brian, Monique and I both just got calls that Alex, Casey, John and Fin were all in car crashes. Come over to Mercy General quickly!_

_Beep!_

Olivia: What the hell?

Elliot: Come on let's go.

They get to the hospital and see Don and Brian in the waiting room. Olivia rushes over to Don and hugs him close.

Olivia: Where are they? How are they?

Don: Alex and Casey are in surgery. Jackson didn't make it. John and Fin are in recovery but they won't let us see them yet.

Olivia: No!

Elliot: It will all be ok sweetie.

Just then Olivia dropped to the floor.

Don: Olivia!

Elliot: Sweetie!

Brian: We need a doctor! Someone please help!

A medic comes over and takes her into a room on a gurney. So Elliot, Don and Brian were sitting in the waiting room feel like they were helpless.

Doctor: Mr. Stabler!

Elliot: Yes!

Doctor: Let's talk over here. (He takes Elliot aside) Your wife had a physical panic attack. It made her slide into a coma. The babies are fine for now but depending on how severe her condition turns out to be and how long she is out they may not make it to be able to survive if we do end up needing to do an emergency C-Section.

Elliot: Oh-My-God! Why? What? How?

Doctor: We are doing all we can.

Don: What happened?

Elliot: Olivia went into a coma.

Don: No!

Brian: What! Holy shit!

Other Doctor: Alex and Casey are out of surgery now.

Brian: Thank you.

Brian goes to Casey and Alex's room and Don and Elliot go to Olivia's room.

Brian: Hey girls!

Casey: Brian?

Brian: Yeah it is me.

Alex: How is everyone else? How is Jackson?

Brian: I am so sorry Alex. Jackson didn't make it.

Alex: No!

Brian rushes over and holds her and she cries in his arms. Casey begins to cry as well.

Elliot is sitting in a chair next to Olivia's bed and Don is standing on the other side.

Don: Come on angel you have to come out of this.

Elliot: Olivia please. I can't live my life without you. You need to wake up for the babies' sake. Your dad and Brian are here and worried about you as well. Casey and Alex are all right. Fin and John are both ok too. Please wake up. (Crying)

Don: We love you sweetie. Please don't leave us. Not now. (Crying)


	13. Home

Chapter 13-Home

It has been a week since the accidents. Alex, Casey, Fin and John were cleared to go home but all they did when they got there was pack and go straight back to the hospital to be with Olivia. Elliot and Don stayed by her side the whole time and the others took turns staying with them.

Elliot was sleeping in a chair and Don was resting his head on Olivia's bed when Casey walked in.

Casey: Look!

Don: What?

Olivia's hand moved towards Don's. He grabbed her hand and smiled.

Don: Olivia?

Olivia: Huh?

Elliot: Liv sweetie.

Olivia: Elliot? What? How? Where?

Elliot: It is ok baby. Everything is all right. You are ok.

Don: Hey angel.

Olivia: Daddy?

Don: Yeah baby it is me.

Olivia: The babies?

Elliot: They're ok as far as we know. Nothing went wrong with them.

Olivia: The guys?

Casey: We are all ok. Fin, Munch and Alex are out getting something to eat. We were all here for you. We were so worried.

Olivia: What happened?

Elliot: You fainted and fell into a coma.

Olivia: Oh-My-God. How long was I out?

Casey: About a week.

Olivia: What? Oh-My-God.

Elliot: You didn't miss much. Like Casey said we have been here the whole time.

Olivia: I love you guys.

Don: We love you too angel.

Elliot kisses Olivia on the forehead. A doctor walks in and smiles at the group.

Doctor: Good morning Olivia.

Olivia: Hello.

Doctor: How do you feel?

Olivia: Ok I guess.

Doctor: Good.

He checks her vitals and takes Elliot aside.

Doctor: I would still like to keep her here for one more night for observation.

Elliot: Sure ok.

Doctor: You need to go home and get some rest. I will call if there is any change. Take your father-in-law with you. It is not good for you two if you spend all of your time here. Come back tomorrow morning and you can pick Olivia up.

Elliot: Ok thank you.

Don: What's up?

Elliot: Come on, let's go. He said we can take Olivia home tomorrow. He wants you and I to go home and rest.

Don: What? Why?

Elliot: He says that staying here isn't good for us.

Don: Fine. Let's go.

Casey: I'll stay with her. When the guys get back I'll fill them in.

Elliot: Ok. Bye honey I love you.

Olivia: Bye El. Bye Dad.

Don: Bye angel.

They both go home and sleep. The next day Elliot picks Don up and they go to the hospital. Elliot goes into Olivia's room first to find her and Casey packing her things. He rushes over and hugs her from behind. He kisses her neck.

Olivia: Hey babe.

Elliot: Hello beautiful.

Don: Hey girls.

Casey: Hey Don.

Don: Ready to go?

Olivia: Ready!

They go to the car and go home. Don and Casey go to the office in Casey's car. Elliot and Olivia sit on the couch when they get home and just hold each other like it had been forever. He kissed her neck lightly and laid his hands on her belly.

Elliot: I love you three so much.

Olivia: We love you too.

Elliot: Welcome home.

Olivia: It is great to be home.


	14. Two More Makes Six

Chapter 14-Two More Makes Six

The Stabler kids were all crowded around the nursery window as they brought the babies in. They saw a nurse come in with the first one, a boy. Then Elliot walked in with a second in hand, a girl.

Dickie: Yes! I have a little brother now! Thank you Olivia!

The girls laughed and shoved Dickie back and forth for a minute until their dad came out holding the two newest members of the family.

Elliot: Guys I want you to meet your brother and sister, Elliot Bradley Stabler Jr. and Serena Olivia Stabler.

Elliot hands Serena over to Maureen and Kathleen takes Junior off of his hands.

Maureen: They are so tiny.

Dickie: Hey little brother, I'm Dickie. (Touching the top of his little bald head)

Lizzie: Hey baby girl, I'm your big sister Lizzie. (She looked over the baby and smiled)

Elliot: I'm going to check on Olivia. I'll be back.

He goes into Olivia's room.

Olivia: Hey. How are the kids?

Elliot: They're all fine. Kathleen is holding Junior and Maureen has Serena. I am so glad that we decided on those names. Your mother would be thrilled. If she could only see them now. (He kisses her on the forehead and smiles at her)

Olivia: You are just happy because I gave in to you calling our son Elliot Jr.

Elliot: Ok, fine. Enough with the third degree already.

Casey and Alex walk in.

Casey: Hey guys!

Olivia: Hey Case, Alex, how are you guys?

Alex: Fine. How are you mommy dearest?

Olivia: Tired. (She says with a yawn)

Elliot: Well you get some sleep and we will see you later sweetie.

Olivia: Ok. I love you guys.

All: We love you too Liv.

John, Fin and Don are out in the hall with the kids when Elliot and Casey walk out. Don is holding both of his grandchildren and Maureen is taking pictures like there was no tomorrow.

Kathleen: Grandpa Don has got his hands full now.

Don: Hey El, they say that Junior looks a little like me. What do you think? (Sounding skeptical)

Elliot: Guys quit making fun of the fact that Grandpa Don is bald.

The whole group laughs at Don and he gives them an evil glare.

John: Hey now you guys are like The Brady Bunch except with two boys and not three.

They laugh and shake their heads in agreement to John's comment.


	15. Are You Ready?

Chapter 15-Are You Ready?

A/N: In this chapter I am going to be writing in story form, the way I have been for my other stories. It has been hard for me going back to script so I am done.

Summary: A few questions will be asked and answered in this chapter. Is Olivia ready to be a mom? Is Alex ready to move on with her life after Jackson?

Olivia is in the nursery holding Serena who had woken up screaming. She had a temperature of 103. Elliot had taken Junior out of the nursery so he couldn't get whatever his sister had.

"Hey Livvie how is it going?" Maureen walked in and smiled at her and sat down in the rocking chair next to her.

"I have no idea…" Olivia looked down at her very sick baby girl. "…Elliot called the doctor and he said that we were doing everything right but I still don't know." Olivia begins in cry and Maureen puts her hand on her shoulder.

"You are doing a great job. Just being here for her right now doing all you are is just enough. Your love is what is going to make her all better and this family stronger. You brought our family back together. You are a great mom Olivia. I love you, my siblings love and most importantly dad loves you. I know you love us too and that is all anyone asks for." Olivia looks up at Maureen and smiles as to say 'thank you.' Maureen smiled back and gives her a hug and kisses Serena's forehead.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Fin, John and Alex were sitting at the bar after work laughing and carrying on. It made Alex feel loved. She missed the feeling. Since Jackson died in the car accident she hadn't been the same.

"Well guys it is late. I better get home." Fin got up from his bar stool and smiled at his two friends.

"Night Fin!" They waved to him as walked out the door.

"Want to dance?" John reached out his hand to Alex.

"I…I don't know John…I" She stuttered beginning to cry.

"Alex you don't have to. I understand. If you aren't ready I'll wait." John smiled at her and lifted her chin with his index finger. She smiled at him.

"Thank you John…" She jumps off her bar stool. "…Maybe some other time." She kisses him on the cheek as she leaves the bar.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Kathleen had taken Junior and the other twins out for the afternoon while Olivia struggled with Serena still with a high fever that has not showed any signs of going down.

"Hey honey how is she?" Elliot walked over to Olivia and Serena sitting in a rocking chair.

"Her temperature wont go down…I have no idea what I'm doing…I…" She rambled with panic in her voice. She handed Serena to Elliot and began to pace around the room.

"Sweetheart everything will be ok. You have been doing an excellent job. Just being here for her now is all we can do. We gave her medicine and gave her a cool bath. That is all we can do for now. When one of the other kids ever got sick that is all I could do. Don't worry so much. She will be better soon." He walked over to Olivia and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know how to be a good mother, to your kids, to our kids…" She said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"You are great mother. My kids tell me everyday how much they love you and how good you are to them. They love you, I love you and I know that our kids love you to." He hands Serena back to Olivia and she smiles up at her mother. Olivia smiles back.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Alex gets up off of her couch and gets her coat. She leaves her apartment and goes over to John's. He opens the door and she comes in. She walks over to his radio and turns it on to a soft rock station.

"Do you want to dance John?" He smiled at her as she reached her hand out to him.

He took her hand and they began to dance around his living room. He spun her around and pulled her in close to him. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed his lips tenderly.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Her temperature is back down to 98.6," Olivia said excitedly.

"See! All it took was a little TLC and she got better. You did that Liv. You are a great mom. You are wonderful and I love you." He gave her a smile and then kissed her sweetly.

"I love you too honey," she smiled at him and then looked to the doorway where the rest of the kids were standing.

"We love you mom!" They all cried out and then ran over to her and gave her a big group hug.


	16. New Beginning

Chapter 16-New Beginning

Summary: Alex comes home for good! Casey also finds her way into someone's arms.

MARISKA'S BACK! MARISKA'S BACK! MARISKA'S BACK! YAY! YAY! YAY!

"They got them! They got them!" Alex rushes into Don's office waving a newspaper.

"Wait! What?" He laughs at the crazy woman spinning around his office.

"I'm free! They arrested the men associated with the man who shot me and now I out of the Witness Protection Program! I'm free!" She jumped and spun around and fell into John arms. He had rushed in after hearing her screaming. She smiled up at him and they kissed. "I'm home for good, babe," she whispered in his ear.

"First my daughter and Elliot and now you two. What next?" He shakes his head and rubs his face with his one hand.

"How about me and your friend Brian?" Casey says walking in hand-in-hand with him and her other hand up to her mouth biting her thumbnail.

""Holy shit!" Don looks up and them and smiles. He laughs to himself and then Elliot and Olivia walk in with the twins.

"Say 'hi grandpa'!" Olivia hands Serena to her father and he kisses the baby girl on the forehead. "What's up everyone?" She looks around at the group. John and Alex were all over each other, which was not surprising, and Casey's hand was clench to Brian's. "You two?" She looked at them wide eyed.

"Are you mad?" Casey looked nervously at her friend.

"Mad? No! I am happy for you. Both of you deserve to be happy. If being together makes you happy then so be it." She smiled at them and Casey rushes over and gives her a hug.

"Thank you," she said in Olivia's ear. "Thank you for introducing us, thank you for understanding." She looked into Olivia's big chocolate brown eyes and smiles. She walks back over to Brian who wraps an arm around her.

"So what about you two crazy kids?" Elliot laughs and smiles at Alex and John gazing into each other's eyes.

"Huh?" John looks up at the group. "Alex is out of the WPP and she is moving in with me." John turns his stare back to Alex.

"Oh-My-God Alex that is great!" Olivia smiles at Alex who had pulled away from John long enough to give her a hug.

"I know! I am so happy to be free." John pulls her back to him and entangles her in a passionate kiss. They all just shake their heads.

Elliot walks over to Don and puts Junior on his other knee next to his sister. Don kisses the top of his grandson's head and smiles. "My beautiful grandchildren." Everyone smiles at him.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

After work John and Alex go home and immediately run into the bedroom.

"I love you John," she said softly as they lie in each other's arms on the bed.

"I love you too Alex. You are smart and funny and beautiful and I know I don't deserve you knowing that I am not good with relationships and women in general but I missed you and now that you are home I never want to lose you again." He gets up off of the bed and kneels down on the floor. He pulls a small black box from his pocket. "I hoped and prayed to God that you would be taken off of Witness Protection so we could be together and my prayers were answered. I love you Alexandra Cabot, will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside was a beautiful ring with a small diamond surrounded by three other stones, her birthstone.

"John…I…" She looks at him speechless. "I love you John and I would love to marry you!" She smiles at him and she wraps her arms around his neck. He kisses her tenderly and then pulls back slowly to put the ring on her finger.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Casey and Brian are at his apartment. He made them dinner and then they sat down on the couch and he poured them wine. They were watching a movie when he made a drastic decision and move. He leaned over her and she looked back at him. He kissed her passionately. He knew that this was a new relationship and that he should probably take it slow but she didn't seem to object as she wrapped her hand around his neck to deepen the kiss. He reached with his one free hand to shut off the TV. He then scooped her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom.

"I love you Casey," Brian said as he laid her back onto his bed and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Brian," she smiled and pulled him to her.

He unbuttoned his shirt as she pulled hers over her head. He unbuckled his belt and she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. He pulled his pants off and then brought himself down to her. He lifted her into a kiss and meanwhile unclipped her braw. She giggled shyly and then moaned as he caressed her bare breast. He rolled both of their under wears down and he lowered himself into her. She moaned as he began to move himself back and forth. She moved her hips with his rhythm and leaned her head forward to kiss his neck. He brought his head around and bit her shoulder. She moaned with pleasure.


	17. Bonding

Chapter 17-Bonding

Summary: Don and Olivia are sitting in a diner eating lunch and drinking coffee. They hadn't had a day where they just spent together as father and daughter since they found out that it was all-true. Olivia had left the twins with the older children. Elliot went out on assignment with John and Fin. Casey and Alex were in court together for the first time.

"Alex is in second chair next to Casey in that case with the guy who sold his daughter," Olivia said putting her coffee cup down. "She was so excited this morning to get back in the court room. Liz was jumping up and down for joy if you can believe it," she laughed and he smiled at her.

"I can believe it. Her and Alex were so close before she left, so that kind of makes sense," Don said bringing his cup up to his mouth.

"John told Elliot that they want to get married in front of a judge. Seeing they are both from very different religious backgrounds," she said looking down at her plate. "Liz offered to marry them," she said with a smile.

"Liz would do anything for Alex at this point." They both laughed and Don took Olivia's hand. Olivia smiled at him and he smiled back. "I can't believe I missed your whole life up to this point. I missed the first 35 years f my daughter's life. You didn't deserve that. You deserved to have a loving home with a mother and a father…" Olivia squeezed his hand gently to stop him. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's ok daddy. Mom was a drunk and I accepted that. Even if you were around I don't think you could have helped that," she said knowing that he was a recovering alcoholic himself. "Besides, up until I joined SVU my life was just like any normal city girl. You didn't miss much, believe me. Now as for having a family, I have one now. I have my father, a husband who loves me, and I have a chance to show everyone that nature over nurture can help with the result of being a good mother. Sure I had a bad childhood but my kids wont go through that." Her expression turned serious. She went to get up and got up after her. They left the diner and went to the station.

FATHER/ DAUGHTER BONDING, HOW SWEET!

"Dickie come help Lizzie feed the twins!" Maureen commanded to her brother as she picked up a laundry basket.

"Coming, coming!" He said reluctantly coming down the hall to the living room. He sat down on the couch next to Lizzie and picked up Junior out of his carrier. He took the bottle off of the coffee table and began feeding him.

Kathleen looked at her younger siblings all sitting on the couch. "Do you think that we should start calling Liv, mom? I mean only when her and dad are around of course," Kathleen smiled.

"You of all people are suggesting that? You were the one who didn't like her in the first place and now she is 'mom' worthy." Maureen shook her head.

"Well I mean these are our siblings, she is their mother, and she is married to our dad. So…I think it would be nice." Kathleen looked at each of her siblings and smiled.

Yeah. I think it would be a nice idea. She has definitely earned the name," Dickie added as he looked up from his brother to his sisters.

SIBLINGS BONDONG AND TALKING ABOUT FAMILY LIFE HOW CUTE!

Elliot walked over to John and Fin flipping through his note pad. "She said that the man who attacked her and her sister was about 6' 1" and had brown hair and eyes. The sketch artist is with her now," Elliot took a pen out of his pocket. He wrote some more on the note pad and then put both back in his pocket.

"Crazy son-of-a-bitch almost killed two women and we can only get the basic characteristics. He didn't say anything to her and he has no unique features. I mean the description she gave can be the description of over a thousand guys in Manhattan alone." Fin shook his head and cursed under his breath.

The sketch artist came over to the men with her drawing. "Well now that we have a description lets see if there is anyone in her daily life that looks like this." John walked over to the car and got in the driver side.

EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF EJF

After they found some suspects to put in a line up they brought the woman in to the precinct. She stood in the room for just a moment before her attention went directly to one of the men.

"Number 4," she choked out.

"Are you sure? Just take your time," Elliot said comforting the woman.

"Yes it's him," she said as a tear streamed down her face.

Casey and Alex looked at each other and nodded." Thank you." The woman nodded and left the room. "You get him and we'll set up the trial," Casey motioned to Elliot.

Elliot arrested the man and he was charged and at the trial convicted on all charges. After the trial the guys went to the bar for some drinks.

"So do you and Alex know when the big day is going to be?" Elliot winked at John.

Whenever we can get the chance. We know that we want Liz to marry us." John smiled at his two friends.

MALE BONDING, WHAT A TRIP!

Alex and Casey were sitting on the couch in Casey's apartment.

"So how are things going with Brian?" Alex smiled and nudged Casey playfully on the shoulder.

Casey smiled. "He is amazing. I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time," Casey began to blush.

"Casey's in love, Casey's in love!" Alex chanted mockingly.

"Shut up!" Casey giggles and puts her face in her hands. She looked up and threw a pillow at Alex.

"Not this again!" Alex laughed.

"It's just you and me Alex!" Casey said throwing another pillow.

Alex ran to the other side of the room. "Catch me if you can!" Alex said laughing and stepping back and forth around the kitchen counter. Casey bolts across the room and grabs Alex from behind.

_Ding Dong!_

Alex walks over to the door and looks through the peephole. "Hey everyone is here!" She says cheerfully as she opens the door. Olivia and Elliot walk in holding the babies. Elliot's kids and Brian walk in after them. John and Fin walk in last and John goes over to Alex.

"Hey babe," he says going to kiss her. "How was your day honey?" He said smiling at her.

"Casey and I won two cases," she said giving Casey a high five.

"So you guys are pretty tight now, huh?" Olivia smiled at Alex and then Casey.

"What? Do you have a problem with your two best friends becoming close friends?" Brian looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not at all," she said with a weak smile. "I am happy that they are friends. At least now everyone is here. That is all that matters to me," she smiled as Alex and Casey came over to her and squished her between them.

"Love you Olivia!" They said playfully.

"I love you guys too," Olivia smiled warmly.

As Alex and Casey broke away all of Elliot's kids came over to Olivia and ambushed her with hugs too. "We love you mom," they said in unison.

"Awwwww!" The group said as they saw the whole family together.

"FAMILY AND FRIENDS ALL BONDING TOGETHER, ISN'T THAT JUST THE CUTEST THING YOU'VE EVER SEEN?"

Bob Saget _Full House_

I thought I would sneak the end part in there to say kudos to his great work that he did on the show this past week.


	18. Changes

Chapter 17-Changes

Elliot sits up in bed and sniffs the air. "Bacon and pancakes!" He said excitedly. He jumped out of bed and realized that Olivia wasn't next to him. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw Dickie and Lizzie playing with the twins on the floor next to the table. He looked over at the main part of the kitchen and saw Olivia wearing an apron and flipping pancakes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck.

"I didn't know you could cook," he said questioningly. "I thought that your eating habits consisted of Chinese takeout and whatever was in the vending machine at work?" He smiled at her and laughed.

"No," she said laughing at him. "I know how to cook contrary to popular belief. If you don't recall I had a mother who had liquid lunches and dinners so I had to fend for myself when I got home," she said turning around and staring him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean…"

"I know. It is ok. Now sit down and breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"You look sexy in an apron by the way," he said smiling.

She rolled her eyes at him and then turned and continued with breakfast. She finished cooking the food and put it on a large plate. There was enough food for a small army.

"Are we expecting company for breakfast?" Kathleen said; as she looked at Olivia put the plate on the table.

"Grandpa and Aunt Alex and Uncle John are coming," she responded with a smile.

"Yeah!" Dickie and Lizzie said excitedly. They picked the twins up and put the in their highchairs. Dickie went to the refrigerator and took out two containers of squashed carrots. He put each of them in front of the twins.

Elliot opened the container in front of Junior and began to feed him. Olivia sat in the chair next to Serena and opened her container to feed her.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Lizzie shouted as she rushed for the door. She opened it and barreled into Don's chest. "Hi grandpa," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi sweetie," he said with a smile. "Mommy made breakfast?"

"Yup! There is pancakes and bacon!" Lizzie said as she went to John and Alex to give them each a hug.

"Hey how is it going?" Alex said as she gave Olivia a hug.

"Fine. Elliot thought that I didn't know how to cook," she said with a laugh.

"She can cook stupid," Alex said shaking her head at Elliot.

"Apparently," Elliot said stuffing a large piece of pancake in his mouth.

Olivia took off her apron and they all sat down around the table.

"I wanted to talk to you all about something," Don said sounding very serious which worried them greatly. "I am going to be retiring at the end of the year," he began as he looked at the reaction on each of their faces. They seemed confused, scared, and saddened.

"Daddy…what?" Olivia looked at her father like a scared little girl. She knew he was her father and that he would always be there for her but that wasn't the half of it. He had been her Captain, her friend, and her confidant. She loved him more than he could ever know and now he was leaving. He wasn't going to be her Captain and be there to catch her every time she fell. "You're leaving? What about the unit? What about me?" She began to cry.

"Sweetie you know that I will always be here for you, Elliot and the kids. As for the unit they all know that I love them and will never forget any of them. I have been working for the NYPD for well near forty years and I think it is time for me to step down and live out the rest of my life without the hostilities and grief," he said with a deep sigh. He took Olivia's hand and looked into her teary brown eyes and smiled. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too daddy," she smiled at him.

When everyone finally calmed down Alex whispered something into John's ear. Olivia noticed this and realized that what ever it was they were going to find out soon enough.

"Everyone," Alex stood up and began. "Since you all are the closest family I have I wanted you to be the first to know," she cleared her throat and then smiled at John. "I got a job offer with the Auditor General's Office in Washington DC," she said excitedly as John took her hand.

"That's great Alex," Olivia said standing up to give her a hug. "So when do you start?"

"I start the first of the year," she said happily as she realized that with Don leaving and her leaving that this was going to be difficult for Olivia to swallow.

"That soon, huh?" Olivia looked at her on the verge of tears again. "So you guys will be moving to DC in a few weeks?"

Alex looked at her friend not knowing what to say. "Yeah I guess we have to leave within the next two weeks. They want me there before Christmas to get situated and acquainted with everyone and everything."

They all looked in the direction of John and Alex. What would Christmas be like without them? They were family too. It wouldn't be the same. They all knew this.


	19. Blue Christmas

Chapter 19-Blue Christmas

Summary: This kind of a songfic. The song Blue Christmas is featured but not the whole story. It is Christmas Eve and Olivia and Elliot are at home with the kids. Alex and John have moved to DC by this time and all is moving along but it has become slower.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Elliot held Olivia close as she cried. He knew that it was tough for her not having Alex. She had returned to town and then as soon as she came, she left.

_I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Junior and Serena were all up in the nursery staring out the window watching the snowfall.

"I miss Aunt Alex and Uncle John," Kathleen admitted as she looked up at her older sister with a tear in her eye.

"I know. I miss them too," Maureen responded as she gave her a hug. Lizzie and Dickie looked at their sisters and nodded. "I know mom misses her most of all," she said as a tear fell down her cheek as well.

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start falling  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas_

Alex looked up at John and smiled. He kissed her gently on the lips. There was sadness in both of their eyes. They missed their family back in New York. They wanted more than anything to be there with them. Alex looked towards the window and noticed that it had begun to snow.

"I miss Olivia and the family," she said beginning to cry.

"I miss them too honey," John said as he kissed her forehead.__

I'll have a Blue Christmas that's certain  
And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas

Midnight cam and Elliot kissed Olivia sweetly. "Merry Christmas Liv."

John kissed Alex lightly on the lips. "Merry Christmas Alex."


	20. Merry Christmas

Chapter 20-Merry Christmas

Alex shot up in bed and ran out to the kitchen. She picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Stabler," Olivia said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas Liv!" Alex said excitedly.

"Hey Alex! Merry Christmas! How are you? How is DC?"

"Hey Alex," Elliot said picking up the phone in the other room. "Merry Christmas."

"Hey El! Merry Christmas! Washington is ok. It isn't New York but hey what city can you really compare New York to?"

"Your right. New York is its own little world," Olivia said looking out her bedroom window at the traffic going in and out of the neighborhood. Even in their small neighborhood there were still a lot of cars that went through there.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Alex!" The kids all said when they picked up the other receiver in Kathleen's room.

"Merry Christmas guys!" She said laughing. "Hey all I just wanted to tell you that we will be home for New Years and we'll go down town and see the ball drop."

"Sounds great Alex! It will be nice to see you and John again. Is he there?" Olivia said looking over at Elliot standing in the doorway.

"He is still sleeping but I will tell him that you said 'hi'."

"Ok well it was nice hearing from you. Merry Christmas. We all love you and miss you and can't wait to see you." Olivia smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you all too. I love you guys and I will see you in a week."

Olivia hung up and then heard the doorbell ring.

_Ding Dong!_

She went to go answer it. She opened the door and saw Don, Casey and Brian.

"Merry Christmas!" They all said as they gave her a big group hug.

"Merry Christmas guys!" She said happily as the rest of the family came out to greet them as well.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa!" The kids said as they ambushed Don with hugs and kisses.

The three of them walked into the living room and put their presents under the tree. Everyone else followed and the kids sat around the tree eyeing all of the gifts like a pack of wolves.

"This is for you two from Aunt Casey and Brian," Elliot handed a large box to Lizzie and Dickie.

"Xbox 360! Cool! Thank you!" The twins jumped up and gave them a big hug.

The rest of the kids opened their gifts and then the adults got to open theirs. Casey got Elliot, Brian and Don matching ties, which everyone found hilarious because they sang Christmas Carols. Elliot got Olivia a pair of diamond earrings. Don got Elliot and Olivia a framed picture of them that he took at their first Christmas Party that they spent together as a couple two years ago. Olivia got Don a framed picture of the two of them at hers and Elliot's wedding.

Then it was Brian's turn to give a gift to Casey. He stood up and took her by the hand. He took her over to the couch and had her sit down. He knelt down in front of her and smiled. "Casey I know that we haven't known each other very long but I feel like I have known you forever. You are not only my girlfriend but you have become my best friend. This Christmas has been one of the best I have ever had. I hope to have many more Christmases like this with you in the future. I love you Casey, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down her face. She was speechless. So she nodded and just smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her and then pulled back to put a beautiful diamond ring that put everyone in shock and awe on her finger.

"I love you too Brian," she said as she hugged him again.


	21. New Year Part 1

Chapter 21-New Year Part 1

The whole gang was standing in the middle of Time Square. They were hanging out with some uniformed officers waiting for midnight to come.

"Will you kiss me at midnight?" Monique said teasingly to Fin.

"Sure," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close to him.

"Save it for midnight, huh!" John said punching Fin in the arm.

"Oh like you two haven't been all over each other all night," Elliot pointed out to John and Alex.

"How about those two?" Olivia said pointing to Casey and Brian.

"They are new at the whole being together thing so give them a break," Elliot said laughing at Brian's hands moving farther and farther down Casey's back.

Olivia looked up at the big clock. "And the countdown begins!"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" They all yelled.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her hard on the lips. Brian pulled Casey back into a passionate kiss. John dipped Alex and kissed her. Fin and Monique were looking up at the ball when Monique took him by the hand. He looked over at her and then with his other hand touched her cheek. He pulled her into a long romantic kiss. Elliot and Olivia kissed all of the kids and then the kids kissed Don.

After all of the fun was over Maureen took the kids home and being police the rest of them stayed behind to do crowd control.

"Help! Please! Someone!" A woman ran up to the small group of police officers.

"Slow down miss. What is the problem?" A police officer said as he walked up to the woman to calm her down.

"I was walking home and I saw a woman lying on the sidewalk naked," the woman said panicked.

"I believe that would be in your jurisdiction Cap," the officer said politely as he tapped Don on the shoulder.

TBC…


	22. New Year Part 2

Chapter 22-New Year Part 2

They followed the woman to the body. Elliot knelt down and checked for a pulse. "She's cold," he said shaking his head.

"Did you see anyone hanging around here when you found her?" Olivia asked the woman taking out a notebook.

"I think I saw a guy but it was dark and he took off fast so I didn't get real good look," the woman said.

"Ok thanks anyway," Olivia said walking away to meet Elliot and Fin. "Any ID?"

"Nothing. Not so much as an article of clothing. The perp must have taken everything with him," Fin said angrily. Monique came up to him and tried to calm him down. She looked at John who looked like he had no idea what to do. He looked like a rookie who had never seen a dead body before.

"John?" Monique said with worry in her voice.

"Don remember that conversation where I said that when I retire from this squad I would do it for good and never revert back?" John said staring at the body.

"Yeah," Don said looking up at John.

"Well forget everything that I have ever told you about that," he said as he walked over the side and took out his cell. "Melinda its Munch. We need you down here. Dead Caucasian woman, mid-twenties, stripped and it looks like she was strangled to death."

"I'll be down ASAP," she said as she hung up the phone and rushed out the door.

She got there and checked the body. "She has been dead only about an hour."

"Cause of death?" Olivia said looking down at her. "Was she raped?"

"Strangulation. Possibly with a chain of some sort. See the link like bruising forming around the sides of the neck," Melinda pointed out to the group. "There is some vaginal bruising but I am not sure yet. I will taken some samples and test them at the lab.

"Oh-My-God!" A man came running up to the group of police officers.

"Sir can we help you?" Brian said taking the man by the shoulders.

"That's my sister," the man said in a panic to get away from Brain and over to her.

Olivia looked at the man as he knelt down beside her and hugged her close. "What is her name?"

"Alex…Alex Eames of the Major Case Squad."

They all looked at each other trying to think over the fact that this was one of them. A man ran up to the group. He seemed to know the other officers at the scene. "What's up?" He said looking at one of them.

"I'm so sorry man. They just found Alex, dead," the officer said sorrowfully.

"No…that can't…I just…Oh-My-God," Bobby said in a panic.

"Sir did you know the vic?" Olivia said looking at Bobby who had started to cry.

"She was my partner."

Olivia looked over at Elliot. John looked at Fin and Monique. Casey and Alex looked at each other.


	23. Just A Kid

Chapter 23-Just A Kid

Bobby was sitting in a chair next to Alex's body in the ME's office. He was holding her hand and crying.

Melinda walked outside and met Olivia and Elliot. "The tests came back positive for fluids but the guy isn't in the system," she said sorrowfully.

"Ok well at least we have some what of a start. Where is her brother?" Olivia said as she looked in at Bobby.

"He went to tell the rest of the family."

"How is Detective Goren?" Elliot said putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"He is still in shock at the whole ordeal. He just lost his partner and best friend. Now he has the grueling task of telling their Captain. It is just sad to see a fellow officer go in such a violent way."

"Did Eames have any enemies that may have done this?" Olivia said looking back to Melinda.

"She was a cop like you. She probably had so many people that hated her that it is pointless to look up everyone," Melinda said shaking her head.

"This is particularly violent crime towards someone in the Major Case Squad," Elliot pointed out as he looked in on Bobby.

Bobby got up from his chair and kissed Alex on the forehead. He squeezed her hand one last time and then covered her with the sheet. He walked out of the room with his head hanging.

"Detective…" Olivia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please call me Bobby. We are all allies here," Bobby said with a sigh.

"Does she have any family around here besides her brother?"

"Her brother went upstate to talk to her parents but her daughter…Oh-My-God, no." Bobby sat down and began to cry again. "She is staying with her dad this weekend and she hasn't been told."

"We will have them informed," Elliot reassured Bobby.

"Thank you," Bobby said as he got up and left.

Melinda looked at the two detectives.

"There is something you weren't telling us when he was here Melinda. What's up?" Olivia said looking at Melinda.

"It was a kid who raped her," she said looking at the chart. "There was not much sperm aside which says that he probably hadn't hit puberty yet or is an adolescent."

"Ok so we are looking for a teen?" Olivia said questioningly.

"Yes," Melinda said as she went back into her office.


	24. Gone

Chapter 24-Gone

Dickie looked up at his father from his seat in the interrogation room. He knew that Elliot knew something.

"Your friend Dennis was there too! You knew that he was up to something! Now where is he?" Elliot barked at his son.

"I don't know. He just told me that he was going to get this stupid cop lady that screwed with him and then skip town. He said that he saw her New Years Eve and that he was going to do it then. I'm sorry…I."

"Save it! Did you know whom he was talking about? Did you ever stop to think that he could have been talking about your mother ever?" Elliot leaned in over Dickie and sneered.

"No! I'm sorry…I…I should have stopped him…I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" Dickie cried out.

Olivia walked in and looked at Dickie.

"Mom…I…" He tried to explain.

"Don't! You knew what that boy was up to and you didn't do anything to stop it! He killed a police officer! Your father and me are police officers! Did you even think that it could have been someone that we knew well and were friends with…you know what? Never mind! You didn't think! God damn it Richard!"

Both guys looked at her as she sat down and began to cry. Elliot walked over to her to comfort her.

Dickie reached out his hand to touch hers. "I'm really sorry mom. I can help you try and find him. I know that his parents have a winter home up state."

They both looked up at Dickie. He looked back at them and nodded.

I GOT ACCEPTED TO CLARION UNIVERSITY! I GOT ACCEPTED TO CLARION UNIVERSITY! I GOT ACCEPTED TO CLARION UNIVERSITY!

They got to the log cabin and saw that there were lights on. They went up to the door.

"Police! Open up!" Elliot barked as he pounded on the door.

A woman came to the door. "May I help you officers?" She said politely.

"Where is Dennis?" Elliot said angrily.

Olivia pulled Elliot back away from the door.

"Dennis!" The woman yelled inside.

"Yeah mom?" Dennis said walking up to the door. He looked right at Elliot and Elliot looked at him coldly.

Elliot pulled out his cuffs and took Dennis by the arm. "Dennis Johnson you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Detective Alexandra Eames. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Elliot took him to the car and they drove back to the city.

THE NEW EPISODES START ON JANUARY 2! THE NEW EPISODES START JANUARY 2! THE NEW EPISODES START JANUARY 2!

Dennis was tried and convicted as an adult.

"He got 25-life with a possibility of parole in fifteen," Casey said reading off the paper handed to her.

"He raped and killed a police officer and that is all he gets?" Olivia jumped angrily.

"He is a kid and the stupid jury saw him that way. It doesn't matter if he was tried in adult court. What they see is what we get." Elliot shook his head and they all walked out of the courthouse.


	25. Home Again

Chapter 25-Home Again

Alex walked in the door of their apartment. John looked up at her and smiled. She looked at him blankly. She looked exhausted. A tear rolled down her cheek as she dropped her briefcase. John walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm done John. I want to go home," she said as tears began to pour.

"I know baby. I miss New York too," John said sympathetically.

"I can't take it anymore," she screamed out. "I feel like I am back in middle school and no one gives a damn about me! God damn it! I just want to get out!"

"Ok honey. Lets go home," he smiled at her.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Elliot and Olivia were sitting at their desks starting to go through paper work for the day. Don walked out of his office and approached Fin's partner. He whispered something into his ear. The man walked out of the office after that. They all looked at Don suspiciously as he walked back into his office.

"Honey I'm home!" A voice rang out from the hallway.

They all looked at the door and saw John barge in. They all cheered and ran over to John.

"What are you doing back man?" Fin said giving him a high five.

"Alex didn't like her job and I was just bored," John laughed as he hugged his friends.

"My Alex is home!" Casey squealed coming in hanging on Alex.

Olivia ran over to them and hugged her from the other side. "Welcome home Alex!"

"It is great to be home. I missed being here with you guys." Alex smiled at Fin and Elliot.

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

At the bar that evening John and Alex were sitting, talking with Liz and Casey about the wedding. Olivia and Elliot were dancing. Brian and Fin were throwing darts. Don was watching Olivia and Elliot smiling at them thinking about how their lives had changed. He looked at Brian and Fin and laughed at them threatening each other with darts. Then he thought about his retirement. He sighed heavily and a sad look came upon his face.

"What will happen when I leave?" He asked himself as he dropped his head to the table.


	26. The Retirement Party

Chapter 26-The Retirement Party

The whole NYPD was sitting in a large ballroom. The Special Victims Unit was sitting at a round table in the front of the room. All of the people working out of the DA's office were there as well. Alex held John's hand and whispered into his ear. He turned from her to the table next to them and whispered to Jack. Jack stood up and tapped his glass to tell all that he was about to make a speech.

"Welcome everyone," he began. "Thank you all for coming and showing your respect to Captain Cregan. He has been a valued member of the NYPD for well near forty years. He has been a Captain in several different units but none has he built up more than the Special Victims Unit." There came a loud cheer around the room. "Ladies and gentlemen Captain Cregan!" He said waving a hand towards Don. Don stood up and everyone clapped for him.

Don cleared his throat as the room became quiet. "Thank you Jack. Thank you everyone. I have been a police officer for a long time and now I feel it is time for me to step down. You all are my allies, co-workers and friends but you are also my family. I will miss you all…"

"We'll miss you too Don!" A voice yelled from across the room.

Don laughed, "Thank you."

Everyone cheered and clapped and then Don began again.

"This year, my last year, has been an exciting, wonderful year. I have gained family this year. I found that I have a daughter, I gave her away to her husband, she had my two wonderful grandchildren," he smiled at Olivia. "And through the union I also gained four other grandchildren," he smiled at Elliot. "I spent my life not having much of a family. My parents died when I was young. My wife died shortly after our twentieth aniversery. I have lived my life to my fullest potential. Now it is time for me to move on and lay low. These years that I have spent in the NYPD have been the best years of my life. I will miss it every day. I wish you all the best. Thank you." He smiled at everyone around the room.

The whole room gave him a standing ovasion. With cheers of 'We'll miss you' and 'Thank you.'

Olivia stood next to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you daddy," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her as a tear rolled down his cheek. He hugged her and the room got even louder. "I love you too my angel."


	27. Captain Stabler

Chapter 27-Captain Stabler

As one leader steps down another steps up to fill his shoes. Well near twenty years and it all finally pays off. All of the hard work, hours, and dedication put into police work has become worth it.

The Chief of the New York Police Department was sitting at his desk filing papers.

"Detective Elliot Stabler is here to see you sir," the secretary said over the phone.

"Send him in," he said back with a smile.

Elliot knocks on the door.

"Come in!" The Chief barked.

"Sir," Elliot said confused as to why he was there.

"The Special Victims Unit had lost their Captain," he said to Elliot as he got up to get some coffee.

"Yes sir," Elliot watched as the man sat back down.

"They need a new leader," he raised his eyebrows to Elliot. "Every unit needs a leader."

"Yes sir, but sir why am I here? Why are you telling me all this?"

"Detective Stabler, I believe that you are the perfect man for the job."

"Sir…I…really?" Elliot cocked his head and looked at the Chief.

"You have been there the longest and you are the most qualified." He reached his hand out towards Elliot's.

Elliot stretched his hand out as well. "Thank you sir. This is a great honor."

"Now go lead your unit, Captain," he soluted Elliot.

Elliot soluted back.


	28. A New Leader

Chapter 28-A New Leader

Elliot walked into the squad room of the Special Victims Unit with a spring in his step. Olivia got up from her desk and walked towards him. He rushed her and picked her up, twirled her around and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"What's up with you?" She said with a smile.

"One, can't I just be happy to see my wife and the mother of my children?" He got up on top of their joined desks. "Two, I have an announcement to make." The whole room became quiet. "As of today the Chief of the New York Police Department has given me the position of the Captain of the Special Victims Unit."

The whole room cheered and arose in an uproar.

"Oh Captain," John and Fin mockingly bowed to him as he jumped down.

"I'm Mrs. Captain Elliot Stabler. I like it," she said kissing him tenderly. "I am so happy for you baby. I love you."

"Thank you," he kissed her again. "I love you too."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Briscoe, Olivia, my office!" Elliot barked out.

"What's up?" Olivia asked him with a smile.

"They located the pedophile in upstate New York. The Albany police is holding him on charges of drug possession but they can't hold him long on that. So they said you can come pick him up and bring him down here," Elliot looked at Briscoe.

Briscoe nodded and walked out.

"Is everything ok baby?" Olivia walked around his desk and rubbed his neck.

"I wish I could go with you," he said rubbing his eyes.

"I know honey. I'll see you later," she said kissing his cheek and walking out.

Elliot sat at his desk and looked around his office. Some of Don's things were still in there. His awards, books, and some pictures were still on his desk. He didn't mind though. He didn't have any big awards to display or books he wanted lying around and he loved all of the pictures that he had. He didn't mind looking at pictures of Don, him, his wife, and his kids. He smiled and laughed at a photo that Don had took of Olivia stuffing cake in Elliot's face at their wedding.

Don walked in and smiled at Elliot. Elliot looked up at him and smiled. "I'll just get my things and I'll be out of your way, Captain."

"No, please," Elliot motioned for him to sit.

"How is it going?"

"Everything is going so fast. I went from a small desk, Detective, with no real clue of moving up and then this," Elliot gave him a shocked and awed look.

"You deserve this Elliot," Don said reassuringly. "I am just getting those awards off the wall. One day you will have ones just like them up there with your name on them." Don got up and began stripping the walls. "You are now the leader of this unit. Lead them well, my successor and my son-in-law." Don smiled and walked out with his box of medals.


	29. That's Happiness

Chapter 29-That's Happiness

**A/N: Thank you PaceyW'sgirl for the great ideas. I am now going to elaborate on one of them now.**

Olivia and Elliot walked into their house to screams. They look at each other and run into the living room. They turn and look to see all of the kids sitting around. They look over to the couch and see Junior holding onto the side as he slowly made his way towards Olivia with a smile on his face.

"Oh-my-God! Junior!" Olivia squealed as she reached out to him. "Come here baby! Come to mommy!"

He walked up to her and fell into her arms.

"That's my big boy!" Elliot knelt down next to them and rubbed the top of his head.

"I set him down on the floor and then he stood up by holding onto the side of the chair. Then he worked his way to the couch," Maureen said with a smile.

"Mama," Serena cooed as she reached out for Olivia.

They all looked at her in awe. Olivia gave Junior to Elliot and walked over to Serena.

"Say it again baby. Say mama," she urged the little girl on.

"Mama, mama, mama," she smiled up at her mother and giggled. "Wub oo," she cooed out.

"Oh sweetie. I love you too," she picked up the baby girl and held her tight.

"Wow what a day. I got promoted, Junior can walk and Serena is starting to talk. I love my life," Elliot laughed to himself.

"Wait! What? You got promoted?" Dickie looked confused at his father.

"Oh yeah. With all the excitement of those two I completely forgot. I am now the new Captain of SVU," Elliot stated proudly.

"Have you told Grandpa yet?" Lizzie asked as se got up from the floor to give him a hug.

"He apparently already knew. He came in and we talked. He took all of his awards off the wall and then left."

"The all knowing Grandpa!" Kathleen mockingly smirked.

They all laughed and then got up and went to the kitchen to begin dinner.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"This was one of the best days of my life," Elliot said to Olivia as she climbed in to bed and snuggled up next to him.

"One of?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, there was the day I met you, the days that my first four children were born, the day I married you and the day our kids were born," he said smiling down at her with a chuckle in his voice.

She buried her face in his chest. She felt so safe with him, in his arms. There was no place that she would rather be than there with him at that very moment. She began to unbutton his shirt and then worked her way down to his pants. She sat up and lifted her shirt up over her head. She through it off of the bed and then began to take off her belt and pants. He sat up and kissed her lips gently. He took his shirt off and then kicked his pants off because she had already pulled them down to around his ankles. He reached around and began to unclipped her braw.

"Mama," a coo came from the baby monitor next to their bed.

"Oh man," Olivia said as she got up and put her robe on and walked out to the nursery.

"Mama, mama," Serena repeated happily over and over again.

"What's up baby girl? You want mama?" Olivia cooed to the little girl now in her arms. Olivia began to rock her back and forth in her arms. Olivia began to sing to her:

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

With that Serena fell asleep and Olivia put her back in her crib. She walked back to the master bedroom and stripped off the robe. She walked back over to the bed and climbed in. Elliot looked at her and smiled.

"Now where were we?" She said with a smile.

He reached around her and began to unbutton her bra again. This time he got it off and he kissed her bare breast. "I love you Liv," he said as he worked his way up her neck.

"I love you too El," she said as she rubbed his back.

"Mama," another coo came over the monitor.

"This our life now. This is our happiness," Elliot said as he got up. "My turn," he smiled at her and walked out.


	30. Daddy Gone

Chapter 30-Daddy Gone

A/N: This will be my last chapter to this story. The title kind of says it all so you might want to grab some tissues.

Olivia and Elliot came into the squad room and went to his office. John and Fin were out on a case and Casey and Alex were going to be in court all day.

"Come here babe," Elliot said to Olivia as he sat down.

She sat down on his lap and then they began to make out.

_Ring! Ring!_

Elliot picked up the phone. "Captain Stabler."

There was silence for a moment and then he heard someone screaming and crying on the other end. "Daddy! Grandpa had a heart attack! Come please! Hurry!" Maureen was hysterical.

"Ok baby! Mom and I are on our way! Where are you sweetie?" Elliot began to cry.

"We are at Bellevue! Please daddy! Come!"

He hung up and looked at Olivia with sad eyes. "Baby what's wrong? Elliot? Please tell me!" She got up and looked at him.

"Baby, daddy had a heart attack," Elliot said wrapping his arms around her as she began to cry. "He is at Bellevue. He'll be ok baby. I promise."

"No!" She screamed as she pulled away from him. She ran out and he ran after her.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

They get to the hospital and rush in.

"Don Cregan!" Elliot said to the nurse behind the desk.

"He is in surgery sir. Are you family?" The nurse pulled out a clipboard.

"He is my father-in-law." Elliot nervously tapped on the desk.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lizzie came running down the hall to them.

"Baby! Hey, what's going on?" Elliot held his daughter.

"Grandpa is having bypass surgery," Kathleen said walking up to them. She handed Junior over to Olivia.

Olivia held Junior tightly. She was crying hard. Holding him in her arms was giving her some comfort.

Elliot took Serena from Dickie and held her close. He hugged Dickie and kissed his forehead.

"What happened to Don?" Fin said as him and John ran up to the group.

"He had a heart attack. He is in surgery and we don't know much more than that," Elliot said going up to them.

Casey and Alex rushed through the ER entrance. They saw the group and ran over to them. "How's Don? Where is he? What happened?" Casey said frantically.

"He had a heart attack and is surgery now. That is all they are telling us." Elliot went over to the women and hugged each of them.

The girls went over to Olivia and hugged her. She never stopped crying.

Alex went over to John and he held her.

Brian ran in and went straight to Casey. "How's Don?" He asked as he held her.

"He is in surgery," she cried into his chest.

They all sat around the waiting room crying and trying to comfort each other.

"Olivia Benson?" A doctor came into the room and walked up to her.

"Yes. How is my father?" She stood up and asked him with panic in her voice.

"He is fine for now. He had a severe heart attack and we had to do emergency surgery. He is weak so I am not sure if he is going to live much longer. I'm so sorry. You may see him though," the doctor said sympathetically.

She broke down on the floor. Elliot caught her in his arms and held her. "Come on baby. Let's go see daddy," Elliot said to her, crying.

The two of them walked into Don's room. Olivia rushed to his side and took his hand. He turned to her and gave her a weak smile. "Hi angel."

"Hi daddy. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl. Tell the kids I love them too," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You can come out of this daddy. You are a fighter. I wont have to tell them. You can tell them yourself when you get out of here," she said trying to reassure him and herself.

He looked at her with sad eyes. He squeezed her hand lightly and smiled once more. With that he shut his eyes and went.

Olivia fell to her knees and cried. Elliot knelt down next to her and wept with her.

After a while they walked out and looked at everyone standing around. They all knew as soon as they looked into their eyes. Alex into John's arms and wept. Casey turned to Brian and he wrapped his arms around her. They both cried. Monique had come while Elliot and Olivia were with Don and she was already crying in Fin's arms. Olivia broke down once more in Elliot's arms.

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for making this my best story yet. I really enjoyed writing it and I enjoyed all of your feedback and support. Happy holidays to everyone. Be safe and have fun.

**A/N: I am already working on a sequel, so it will be out possibly by this weekend. If not tonight depending.**

**God Bless,**

**Nicole**


End file.
